Mr Brightside
by Kellhiee
Summary: There was a knowing sadness in his younger cousin's eyes. "Dude she'll break your heart." Jonah smiled easily, "Don't worry man. I got this." He looked towards Sinead again. "Besides, what's the worst she can do?" Jonah didn't know it then but the answer was simple. She would fall in love with his best friend. For Phantomhive Cahill's Jealous Much? Contest.


**Title:** **Mr. Brightside**

**Pairing:** **Hamilton/Sinead/Jonah**

**Rating:**** T**

**Summary:** There was a knowing sadness in his younger cousin's eyes. "Dude she'll break your heart." Jonah smiled easily, "Don't worry man. I got this." He looked towards Sinead again. "Besides, what's the worst she can do?" Jonah didn't know it then but the answer was simple. She would fall in love with his best friend.

**A/N: **_Hey guys! This is Mr Brightside and yes it is loosely based on the song of the same name by The Killers. It's also an entry to Phantomhive Cahill's Jealous Much? Contest. _

_I was listening to it the other day and thought "Hey! This could be a great story!" _

_Also, it's sorta-kinda AU because Sinead's not a Vesper here and, well, no one really knows who the Vespers are yet. …So let's just say it's in that period of time after the Hunt and before the Vesper Attacks._

_Here it is :)_

* * *

Jonah Wizard had always held a happy disposition of life. There wasn't much that could truly get him down. And that- everyone said so- was one of his greatest strengths. (But it was also one of his greatest weaknesses.) Since very little affected his happy mood, the things that actually did really cut deep. And he was thankful he supposed- thankful that there were very few such things in his life.

Of course, once, he hadn't always escaped the sadness. (Or the cause of it.) And Jonah had learned- like the perfect Janus that he was- he learnt to hide it. Acting as if nothing was wrong. Like the sun shone brightly every day. He'd learnt to hide the pain. Learnt to pretend like the cause of his sadness wasn't always tormenting him. He'd learnt to hide the sting of each and every single one of his mother's critical and hateful glares. (Because in her eyes, he'd never be the perfect son she wanted him to be anyway.)

But Jonah never really thought about those times anymore- who would want to?- no, he was happy where he was now. Sure, the Cahills weren't exactly working together to create world peace- but in Jonah's perspective, if they could achieve peace with _each other_- they'd be pretty close to creating world peace already. And they were close to doing that anyway. So he was happy.

That wasn't to say everything was perfect. Nearly every week a new argument would break out between two or more branches. Petty little fights really. At first everyone had instantly split, quickly choosing sides in the great near-schism. But then there were others still who fought to keep the peace.

A specific one came to Jonah's mind unbidden. Auburn hair, sparkling eyes. She'd always be one of the first to get out the rule books, the records, the _something_ to help. She'd always be one of the first to try and smooth everything down again. With a simple passage from the records, everything would be fine again. He'd asked her once- _why do you always turn to the records of the past?_

"Knowledge solves conflict." She'd replied easily with as much conviction as whenever she'd talk about a science experiment or explain the meanings of a passage in Latin.

Jonah smiled lightly at the memory. That was Sinead alright. He could almost hear her voice.

"No! That is _not_ it!"

Okay, now he could _definitely_ hear her voice. The Janus turned the corner to find the girl- arguing with a very irritated looking Hamilton Holt.

Jonah would've stepped in but everyone knew these two fought at least _once_ during these family reunions. Everyone was used to it.

Honestly, the two of them amused Jonah. One was his best friend and the other was his- well…

(Crush?)

The thought whispered in his head and Jonah found himself blushing. He still didn't really know about his feelings for the Ekat. But- Jonah smiled fondly- the feelings weren't exactly bad.

The Janus caught up to his train of thought and blushed again. Harder this time. He really needed to figure this out. Jonah snuck one more look at Sinead. He grinned.

She was cute when she was mad.

* * *

_Ignorance is bliss._

_The sun shone warmly on Jonah's back. Looking around at the park they- the Clue hunters- were in, he found his younger cousin, Phoenix, sitting underneath a huge sycamore tree. He looked strangely- sad?_

_Jonah walked towards him and sat down._

"_Hey man."_

"_Hey." Phoenix replied dejectedly._

"_What's up?"_

_His cousin didn't reply for a moment- choosing to look up into the sky instead._

"_You hear the news? Apparently Reagan's got a new boyfriend."_

_Jonah hid a smile. Puppy love._

"_Ah, don't worry dude, things like this, it'll pass."_

_Phoenix turned to look at the Holt girl across the grounds._

"_You know he's a Tomas? Apparently he's a wrestling fan too. A bit of a champion as well."_

_Jonah looked a bit confused. "So?"_

"_He's so lucky. He's got all these things in common with her- all these things to talk about with her. I have nothing."_

"_Dude, you're in what- middle school? These relationships don't last yo! She'll get bored of him sooner or later."_

_Phoenix didn't reply. He just kept looking down at his hands sadly. Jonah sighed. He'd have to convince Phoenix some other way. Meanwhile, he looked around._

_Sinead was sitting on a park bench with one of her inventions. Fine-tuning it, it looked like._

"_You got a crush on her?"_

_Jonah looked up, startled. He hadn't realised Phoenix had been observing him. The older boy didn't reply, his cheeks steadily reddening instead. Maybe.(Probably.)_

_There was a knowing sadness in his younger cousin's eyes. _

"_Dude she'll break your heart."_

_Jonah looked back at him. He brushed it off. Phoenix was twelve. What would he know?_

"_Don't worry man. I got this."_

_He replied with an easy smile. He probably did have a crush on Sinead anyway. Might as well admit it. Besides, Phoenix could read him like a book._

"_Hmm." The younger boy murmured, still convinced she would break his older cousin's heart._

_Jonah ignored him. What was the worst she could do anyway?_

(Fall in love with your best friend.)

Jonah sat up straight in his bed. Sweat poured down his face in spades. The little voice in his head was still whispering, it's message lingering.

(She'll fall in love with your best friend.)

He shook it off. Something must've woken him. Jonah stood up and decided to go downstairs for a drink, maybe calm himself down.

Jonah walked downstairs, trying to keep his mind off his nightma- dream. It was probably all in his head.

A few days ago he'd heard Natalie and another girl, Sophie- or something talking about _Hamead_. A name they'd apparently made up for Hamilton and Sinead, except as- and this was the sick part- a _couple_.

Jonah had become frozen in his tracks. His chest tightened and he felt like he'd been punched. It couldn't be true. He'd backed away in disbelief.

Thinking about it now, Jonah had still refused to believe it. Hamilton and Sinead weren't becoming a couple. The fought all the time! Yet now, he continued to question everything- including that logical fact. _No_. They practically hate each other.

(She blushes around him.)

The thought came to his head unbidden and Jonah fought to control the surge of pain at the fact. _NO._ Her cheeks are naturally rosy! Right?

(They keep staring at each other.)

Jonah shook his head to clear it. _NO! _That never happened! Or did it? (And he never noticed?)

The Janus took a swift drink of the water in his hand, he needed to escape this, this- this stupid, emotional turmoil that _Hamead_- it was _so wrong_- had sent him spiralling down into.

There was a rustle.

Jonah looked around, momentarily distracted from his pain-inducing thoughts. (If only for a moment.) What was that?

Another sound. A masculine- _chuckle?_

He walked over to the window. There were shadows- people- outside. Better go check it out. (Anything to keep from thinking about _Hamead_.)

The Janus walked outside silently. He peered out curiously- and his heart stopped in his chest, dropping to his feet like lead.

There, under the shadow of the moon, sat Hamilton and Sinead, quietly whispering to each other.

Jonah couldn't breathe. There was no air here. Everything was closing in on him. Too close too close tooclosetooclose TOO CLOSE! _They're sitting too close together!_

Still he was in denial. No. They're just friends. Couldn't sleep so they happened to see each other and decided to have a little chat. It could've happened to anyone. Right?

But then he leaned tootoo_tooclose_ to her- _and Jonah felt like he'd been hit_- and kissed her on the cheek. And she looked up at him and _blushed_.

NO. _Jonah felt like a brick had been thrown at him_- caught him off guard- and it was soso_so goddamn wrong!_

And Sinead did the unthinkable- she leaned back into Hamilton- _and Jonah felt his heart shrivel up and die._ A single tear rolled down his cheek but Jonah swiped it away furiously. He never even had a chance.

And he couldn't stand this anymore, _he couldn't take it. _So Jonah slunk back into the shadows again. Invisible. But he had a feeling that he didn't even have to try. Whatever he did they wouldn't see him anyway.

They were in their own world. Like they'd always been.

(Jonah just hadn't seen it.)

* * *

_Thank you for reading :)_


End file.
